O Clone
by Luana Rocha
Summary: Em 1992 quando a jovem bailarina Dominique Larson perde sua batalha contra o câncer, o jovem e talentoso médico Antony Lopez toma uma atitude drástica e arriscada para amenizar a dor de seus pais, e realizar o sonho de uma de suas pacientes.
1. Adeus a Dominique

***Essa história é baseada naquela que eu considero uma das melhores novelas já produzidas no Brasil, O clone, de Glória Perez.  
>*Bom, nem Glee nem O clone me pertencem.<strong>

***Ela não tem a parte da Árabe da novela, e poucos personagens são parecidos, o maior deles é o Dr. Lopez e o Dr. Albieri.**

* * *

><p><strong>21 de Fevereiro de 1992.<strong>

Era a última consulta de Antony Lopez naquele dia. Ele era um jovem médico recém-formado, sonhador e muito ambicioso, que conseguira emprego em uma renomada clínica, que pertencia ao seu ex-professor e mestre da faculdade, Albert Larson.

O jovem Antony que era filho de pai mexicano e mãe porto-riquenha, ambos ex-imigrantes ilegais que construíram uma família em meio a grandes dificuldades, e há alguns anos atrás ele perdera seu pai, fazendo assim que o jovem enxergasse em seu admirado mestre a figura paterna que faltava em sua vida.

Albert também o acolhera como um filho, um que ele nunca teve. O bem sucedido médico era casado há muitos anos com Elizabeth, e era pai de uma bela jovem extremamente delicada, linda e sonhadora, chamado Dominique, com um extraordinário dom para a dança, e com o grande sonho de fazer parte do balé de Nova York e viajar pelo mundo fazendo o que sempre gostou, mas a vida definitivamente não fora gentil com ela. Meses atrás a jovem tivera um grande choque ao descobrir-se portadora de uma rara e agressiva leucemia que lhe consumia dia após dia, e os médicos não descobriam a cura.

Finalmente a paciente entrara na sala. Era uma mulher de cabelos castanhos claros, e levemente encaracolados, com um olhar baixo e tímido.

"Boa tarde Srta..." O jovem médico se levantou e apertou a mão da mulher.

"Na verdade senhora, Suzan Pierce." Ela o corrigiu com um pequeno sorriso amigável.

"Tudo bem, Sra. Pierce, sinta-se em casa." A mulher sentou-se em uma das cadeiras, evitando muito contato visual com Antony.

"Muito obrigada." Ela murmurou.

"Não precisa agradecer." Ele respondeu com o sorriso simpático que estava sempre em seu rosto. Ele era um apaixonado por sua profissão. "Então Sra. Pierce, no que posso ajudá-la?"

"Bom, eu..." A mulher suspirou fundo, não era fácil para ela estar ali, falando de sua vida, de seu casamento para um praticamente desconhecido. Se o seu marido soubesse o que ela estava fazendo naquele momento, ela estaria em uma situação complicada, mas era o sonho de sua vida que estava em pauta, por isso ela precisava tomar uma atitude, e rápida. "Eu já tenho vinte e nove anos, sou casada há um tempinho já, mas eu não consigo ser mãe, e esse é o maior sonho da minha vida, e o meu marido vem me pressionando..." A mulher engoliu o choro, não queria parecer fraca diante do Dr. Lopez, mas as lembranças das ameaças de seu marido ameaçando lhe deixar caso ela não lhe desse um filho faziam seu peito apertar.

"A senhora já fez algum exame para saber se é estéril?" O jovem perguntou.

"Sim, eu fiz os exames com o meu ginecologista, e eles apontaram que eu sou completamente fértil." Ela respondeu, lembrando-se de como o seu marido, John Pierce, ainda falava desses exames, de como eles estavam errados, pois ele era homem e não havia nenhum problema com ele.

"Talvez o problema seja com o seu marido, ele fez algum exame? Isso é mais comum do que se imagina, e não é o fim do mundo..." Antony argumentou com simplicidade, sem perceber o drama doméstico vivido pela mulher em sua frente.

"Desculpa Dr. Lopez, mas o meu marido nunca vai aceitar isso, o orgulho dele é maior que qualquer coisa nesse mundo." A mulher respondeu com melancolia na voz, fazendo o jovem médico revirar os olhos. Não era o primeiro caso de marido ignorante que ele via, e infelizmente não seria o último.

"Eu entendo." Ele respondeu. "Mas em que posso ajudá-la, exatamente."

"Eu... É... Uma amiga minha me indicou essa clínica, porque foi aqui que um casal de... Aquele casal de homens, os Berry, eles vieram aqui e agora eles tem uma filha." Suzan falava sobre os seus vizinhos, Hiram e Leroy, mas ela não tinha muito contato com eles, pois o seu marido os considerava anormais.

"A senhora quer uma inseminação artificial, como os Berry e a menina Concoran?" Antony se lembrava muito bem desse caso, o próprio Dr. Larson cuidara desse caso, e agora eles tinham uma bela menininha chamada Rachel.

"Sim." A mulher respondeu ansiosa. "Eu realmente gostaria de ter um filho como todos os outros casais, mas eu não acho que isso seja possível, então eu não vejo outra saída, o doutor pode me ajudar?"

"Sim, eu posso." Ele confirmou com um grande sorriso no rosto, mas nesse momento o telefone tocou. "Com licença Sra. Pierce." Ele disse antes de atender o telefone. "Dr. Lopez na linha."

"Tony, você precisa vir para casa agora." Ele instantaneamente reconhecer a voz de sua esposa Marise, ela chorava desesperadamente, o que o deixou bastante preocupado.

"Amor, tente se acalmar e fale devagar, o que aconteceu?"

"Tony, a Dominique... Ela... Ela faleceu." As palavras caíram como uma tonelada na cabeça e nos ombros do rapaz. Sua visão escureceu e sua voz desapareceu. Ele estava literalmente sem palavras. "Vem para casa agora, por favor."

"T-Tudo bem, eu... Eu já estou indo." Ele respondeu ainda sem chão, e sem dizer mais nada, desligou o telefone. Suzan pareceu confusa com a cena.

"É... Está tudo bem, Dr. Lopez?" A mulher perguntou trazendo-o de volta a tona, mesmo considerando sua própria pergunta estúpida, porque ela sabia que não estava tudo bem.

"Sra. Pierce me desculpe, é que aconteceu uma fatalidade, uma amiga muito próxima acabou falecendo, e eu tenho que ir para casa." Ele se explicou tentando não chorar. A mulher no mesmo momento se levantou.

"Oh, eu... Sinto muito, de verdade." Ela nem sabia direito o que dizer para alguém que ele acabara de conhecer e que entrara em estado de luto.

"Obrigado." Ele agradeceu ainda meio atordoado com tão súbita noticia. "E quanto à questão da maternidade, não se preocupe, eu prometo que a senhora irá ser mãe." A voz de Antony foi firme, e ele era o tipo de homem que não costumava quebrar suas promessas.

Médico e paciente deixaram a clínica quase que ao mesmo tempo, mas enquanto a mulher fora ao ponto de ônibus mais próximo, Antony caminhou até o carro que estava estacionado há poucos metros dali, e uma vez dentro do veículo, ele desabou.

Lágrimas de grande pesar rolaram por seu rosto. Talvez se ele tivesse tomado uma atitude antes, ele que possuía um grande conhecimento em genética, pegara algumas células de Dominique, mas ele não conseguiu encontrar nada significativo para salvar a vida da garota.

Tão jovem tão bela e tão dedicada aos seus sonhos, e tudo fora interrompido de forma brusca por uma doença estúpida. Ele sacudiu a cabeça, em descrença, perguntando-se como Deus podia permitir algo assim acontecer? Era algo que não tinha como se conformar.

Ele conhecera Dominique poucos anos atrás, e logo se encantara por sua beleza, seu jeito cativante e sua personalidade, sempre tão de bem com a vida, sorrindo e transmitindo essa felicidade aos outros. No fundo ele sabia que Albert esperava que ele e Dominique acabassem se apaixonando e se casando posteriormente, mas o destino colocou Marise no caminho do rapaz. Ele era uma das grandes amigas da bailarina, e ao contrário dela, que nunca demonstrou grande interesse em Antony, ela se apaixonou completamente pelo rapaz, e obviamente eles começaram a namorar, e casaram-se cinco meses atrás, logo após formar-se como médico.

O caminho até a sua casa pareceu mais longo que o habitual, e o choro insistia em não passar. Quando ele finalmente chegou em casa, sua esposa o recebeu desconsolada com um forte abraço. Era quase como se um pesadelo tivesse se materializado.

"Eu sinto muito Marise, eu mal posso acreditar que isso está realmente acontecendo." Ele falou logo após dar um beijo na testa da esposa, e tirar uma mexa de cabelo da frente de seu rosto. Marise Jones, agora Lopez, era uma bela jovem vinda de uma família da alta sociedade afro-americana. Seu pai, Carl Jones Sênior, era um respeitadíssimo advogado que enfrentara enorme racismo, mas nunca desistira, e Antony sabia que teria que enfrentar os mesmos problemas, ele não era negro, mas era latino, e acabava enfrentando preconceitos da elite branca, o que não era o caso do professor Larson. Para ele o que importava era o talento, e não a etnia.

"Ela era tão jovem e tão cheia de vida, além de ser uma pessoa boa, não é justo que com tantas pessoas ruins e mal intencionadas nesse mundo, logo ela foi morrer dessa doença maldita!" A mulher soluçava desesperada. "Ela tinha uma vida toda pela frente, uma carreira de sucesso como bailarina, ela era uma das melhores... Não é justo Tony, não é justo!"

"Eu entendo Marise, eu te entendo querida." Antony lhe disse com a voz carinhosa. "Mas nós precisamos ser fortes, professor Larson e a sua esposa irão precisar de nossa ajuda, eles devem estar destruídos."

"Você tem razão." A mulher concordou, ainda abraçada ao marido. "Eu nem sei como eles vão passar por isso."

"Você quer ir para lá agora?" Ele perguntou, acariciando o rosto da esposa.

"Sim, eles precisam de nós."

Sem mais delongas o jovem casal seguiu para a casa de Albert e Elizabeth Larson. Nada além de soluços fora ouvido durante todo o percurso. Os pensamentos de Antony estavam distantes. Um sentimento terrível de impotência invadira seu peito, e isso era uma das piores sensações que ele sentira em sua vida.

Quando eles finalmente chegaram na mansão Larson. Haviam alguns carros estacionados ali. Após estacionar o seu veículo, o jovem casal adentrou a casa de mãos dadas.

Logo na primeira sala eles encontraram a Sra. Selina, governanta da casa e babá de Dominique. Ela chorava como uma criança, sozinha, abraçada a uma foto da jovem bailarina. Ela estava tão absorta em sua própria dor que nem notara o casal ali.

"Meu anjinho, meu anjinho...Por que você teve que ir embora?" A mulher murmurava enquanto olhava para a foto da menina de cabelos longos e dourados, olhos azuis cor do céu, como ela gostava de descrever.

O jovem casal adentrou a casa, e foram andando pelo corredor, até chegarem na sala principal, onde Elizabeth estava sentada na poltrona, com uma de suas mãos segura por sua irmã. O olhar distante, quase fora da realidade, obviamente estava dopada. Aquilo doeu no coração de Antony, a dor de perder a filha deixava uma mãe naquela situação,e logo Elizabeth, que era tão sorridente quanto Dominique, e que em nenhum momento perdera a esperança nele, acreditando que era o único que poderia salvar a vida de sua filha. Ele se sentiu um lixo.

Marise foi abraçar a frágil mulher, e ficou ali, as duas apenas chorando por alguns segundos. Antony decidiu sair dali e procurar seu professor, e o encontrou, em seu escritório, sozinho, de pé, olhando para a janela.

"Professor Larson..." Antony o chamou baixinho, e quando o homem se virou, a expressão devastada em seu rosto, algo que o jovem latino jamais iria esquecer em sua vida.

"Ela se foi...Minha Dominique se foi..."Albert murmurou. "E agora Antony, me diga, me diga o que eu vou fazer da minha vida, quando a minha maior alegria foi tirada de mim?" Antony abaixou os olhos, colocando-se no lugar de seu mestre. Ele não tinha filhos ainda, então as pessoas mais importantes para ele sempre foram os seus pais, e agora a sua esposa, e o momento mais amargo de toda a sua vida fora com certeza a morte de seu pai, então ela imaginou que a dor de Albert deveria ser cem vezes pior.

"Eu sinto muito professor, eu queria ter salv..." Mas antes que ele pudesse terminar a sentença, o homem mais velho o abraçou forte, e praticamente desabou ali, diante de seu ex-aluno, no momento mais crítico de sua vida, onde ele não teve nem uma vergonha de mostrar sua fraqueza, sua dor.

"Se eu pudesse... Se eu soubesse como... Eu juro, eu daria minha vida para poder voltar no tempo e salvar a vida da minha menina, eu daria minha vida para conseguir fazê-la nascer de novo." Albert se lamentou, e aquelas palavras originadas da extrema dor, tocaram profundamente o coração de Antony.

Naquele dia ele presenciara duas dores diferentes, mas ambas nascidas de um mesmo desejo, o sonho de ter seu filho. A pobre Suzan Pierce e seu marido provavelmente estéril que lhe negava o sonho da maternidade, e agora Albert e Elizabeth, que haviam realizado esse sonho, mas que experimentaram a mais amarga das dores.

Desde muito novo Antony tinha um sentimento dentro dele, uma coisa que quando ele falava para as outras pessoas lhe causavam risos, mas ele sabia que estava destinada a fazer algo grandioso, e a morte sempre lhe intrigara, ele sempre quis encontrar uma forma de driblá-la, arrumar uma maneira de tornar seus entes queridos imortais, e ele pesquisava sobre isso secretamente, e agora, o destino parecia brincar com ele.

Ele sabia que resolveria o problema de Suzan, mas ele ainda precisava resolver o problema de Albert e Elizabeth, ele precisava vencer a morte e trazer Dominique de volta a vida, e ele já estudara sobre isso, ele tinha uma maneira, uma idéia, arriscada, mas brilhante, extraordinariamente brilhante, ele só precisava se concentrar e usar toda a sua competência, porque ele não acreditava em sorte. Azar era desculpa de preguiçosos.

Ele era grandioso, e faria algo que ninguém jamais fizera antes. Ele acabaria com as duas dores de uma única maneira, e com isso não haveria uma única pessoa no mundo que não saberia o seu nome, ou o seu feito histórico. Ele viraria uma lenda, e seu nome ficaria gravado não somente na história da medicina, mas na ciência também.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sim, o Dr. Lopez é meio pirado kkkkkkkkkkk<strong>  
><strong>Bom, mas agora eu vou precisar da opinião de vocês, galera, vocês vão escolher os casais secundários da fic.<strong>  
><strong>Faberry ou ?<strong>  
><strong>Klaine ou Kurtofsky?<strong>  
><strong>Tike ou Tartie?<strong>  
><strong>Samcedes ou Fabrevans?<strong>  
><strong>Sugartie ou Sugarmony?<strong>  
><strong>Me digam, e eles estarão na fic.<strong>  
><strong>Deixem reviews dizendo o que acharam, isso só me motiva a escrever mais e melhor para vocês.<strong>


	2. Uma nova chance

**_*Agradeço aos reviews e as sugestões, olhei a todas com carinho._**  
><strong><em>*Assim como na novela, a fic terá duas fases.<em>**  
><strong><em>*Espero que gostem do capítulo.<em>**

* * *

><p>O brilho forte e radiante do sol naquela manhã fria de fevereiro. O tempo era quase uma ofensa aos sentimentos da família Larson e aos amigos próximos de Dominique.<p>

Antony e Marise permaneceram de mãos dadas durante todo o discurso do reverendo Sherman , enquanto sua mãe livre repousava sobre o ombro direito de Albert. O homem já não chorava mais, e as palavras não eram mais ouvidas dele. Nos últimos dias ele se calara, evitando qualquer forma de contato com as outras pessoas, porque sabia que por mais que elas tentassem e usassem toda a sua empatia, jamais conseguiriam entender o que ele estava sentindo, ou amenizar seu desespero.

"Deus fez o mundo com árvores altas,  
>Majestosas montanhas e mares agitados.<br>Então fez uma pausa e disse: "É preciso mais uma coisa..."  
>Alguém para rir, dançar e cantar.<br>Para andar na floresta e colher flores...  
>Para comungar com a natureza, em horas de silêncio."<p>

"Então Deus fez as meninas  
>Com os olhos sorridentes e saltando ondas,<br>Com os corações alegres e sorrisos infecciosos.  
>Maneiras encantadoras e artimanhas femininas.<br>E quando Ele completou a tarefa que tinha começado.  
>Ele estava feliz e orgulhoso do trabalho que tinha feito.<br>Pois o mundo, quando visto através dos olhos de menina  
>Era muito parecido com o Paraíso."<p>

E com essas palavras o reverendo finalizou o enterro da jovem bailarina. No momento em que o caixão começou a ser abaixado naquele buraco na terra, o choro de Elizabeth se intensificou, e para não se recordar daquele momento, que era o mais triste de sua vida, ela encostou a cabeça no ombro de seu marido. Não queria em suas lembranças nenhuma imagem daquele caixão negro, onde o corpo de sua filha permaneceria para sempre.

Antony notou quando as lágrimas surgiram no rosto de Albert, que fechou os olhos e crispou os lábios, sacudindo a cabeça em descrença, uma minúscula chama de esperança ainda queimada em seu peito, uma esperança inútil de que aquilo tudo não passasse de um terrível de pesadelo, que ele acordaria e sua filha estaria lá, como ela sempre fizera durante toda a infância, esperando-o na porta de seu quarto nos fins de semana para irem juntos andar à cavalo, ou para lhe mostrar os passos que aprendera na aula de balé daquela semana, já que a maior parte de seu tempo eram gastos em seu consultório.

"Com o tempo Deus ajuda a superar." Judy Fabray, a outra grande amiga de Dominique disse para o homem, entre pequenos soluços. Ela era uma linda jovem, de cabelos loiros e olhos esverdeados.

"Eu não acredito nisso." O homem respondeu com enorme amargura. "Eu preferia morrer a ter de enterrar Dominique, esse não é o ciclo natural da vida." Ao ouvir isso ela olhou para a direção em que seu marido, Russel, estava segurando a pequena Francine, sua filha de um ano e meio.

Judith Smith, Marise Jones e Dominique Larson eram melhores amigas desde a infância, e estudaram juntas em uma escola católica com um ensino rigoroso, onde somente as famílias mais afortunadas podiam enviar seus filhos, e mesmo tendo personalidades e pensamentos completamente diferentes elas se tornaram inseparáveis.

Judy, como era chamada por seus amigos, prezava muito a sua beleza e sua religiosidade, e desde muito nova já fazia grandes planos para a sua vida, e ela conseguira alcançá-los. Fora rainha do baile de seu ano sênior, junto de seu namorado, Russel Fabray, outro jovem ambicioso, e um dos melhores 'partidos' de toda a escola, e fora a primeira se casar e a única mãe até o momento.

Marise por sua vez era a capitã das líderes de torcida, e fora o interesse de muitos rapazes, mas não se envolvera seriamente com nenhum deles até conhecer Antony.

Já Dominique parecia muitas vezes viver em um mundo paralelo, um mundo que só existia dentro de sua cabeça. Ela não se preocupava com popularidade ou garotos, apesar de ter os dois, ela só tinha pensamentos para o balé, e seus animais de estimação, pelos quais ela nutria grande afeição. Ela também adorava passar seu tempo lendo, e mesmo depois de crescida não tinha vergonha nenhuma em admitir que seus livros favoritos eram Peter Pan e Alice no País das Maravilhas.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

**DOIS DIAS DEPOIS**

Após dois dias trancado em casa, em companhia de sua esposa, o jovem Antony que era hora de procurar por Albert, que após o enterro de Dominique não ligara, nem dera nem um sinal de como estava. Ele tentara fazer alguma comunicação, mas todas as suas ligações não foram atendidas ou retornadas, e aquilo o deixara bastante preocupado.

Assim que ele tocou a campainha foi atendido pela governanta Selina Jefferson.

"Boa tarde Sra. Jefferson." Ele a cumprimentou, e a tristonha mulher até esboçou um sorrisinho que durou por apenas poucos segundos. "O professor Larson se encontra?"

"Dr. Lopez eu sei que o senhor veio aqui com a melhor das intenções, mas tanto o senhor como a Sra. Larson querem ficar sozinhos, pelo menos por agora." A mulher respondeu da forma mais simpática possível.

"Eu imagino Sra. Jefferson, mas eu tenho certeza que o professor não vai se importar se a senhora me deixar entrar para falar com ele." O jovem médico insistiu. "Por favor, é importante..." Com o conhecimento que ela tinha sobre como Albert respeitava e estimava Antony, que seu patrão o tratava quase igualitariamente Dominique, o que lhe fazia pensar que o latino estivesse certo.

"Tudo bem, mas se o Dr. Larson te pedir para ir embora, vá no mesmo instante, certo?" Ela o alertou antes de abrir espaço para deixá-lo entrar.

"Certo Sra. Jefferson." Ele concordou e logo que pisou dentro da casa, ele virou-se para a mulher de meia idade. "Muito obrigado."

"Não há de quê, Dr. Lopez." Ela respondeu, antes de deixá-lo sozinho ali para cuidar de seus afazeres diários.

Antony ficou parado por algum tempo, admirando como aquela casa que sempre lhe dera uma sensação de paz, agora estava com um ar pesado e sombrio. Um ar massivamente de luto e não que ele estivesse esperando alguma coisa diante daquelas circunstâncias, mas era realmente de cortar o coração uma situação como aquela.

O rapaz caminhou lentamente até o escritório de seu professor, observando com mais atenção que o normal os quadros pelas paredes. Era quase como um livro da vida de Dominique. Todas as etapas pelas quais a garota passara estavam registradas naqueles retratos, desde seu nascimento até a sua formatura, mas a maioria era de suas apresentações de balé. Tudo era tão adorável, e ao mesmo tempo tão dolorido, que deixava a pessoa que as visse com um gosto amargo, mas ao mesmo tempo sentindo prazer ao ver que Dominique vivera pouco tempo, mas cada ano de sua vida fora bem aproveitado, e ela enchera seus pais de alegria e orgulho.

Finalmente ele chegara em frente ao escritório do professor, ele suspirou e ficou ali, por alguns minutos, encarando a porta, em uma batalha interna consigo mesmo se deveria ou não entrar ali, mas ele optou pela segunda opção.

Ele lentamente abriu a porta, e logo pôde ouvir uma música bem baixa vinda de dentro dela, e lá estava o Dr. Larson, bem diferente do que ele imaginou. Antony esperava encontrar Albert em sua poltrona, com um copo de bebida em mãos, cabisbaixo e chorando baixinho, mas o que ele encontrou foi o homem sentado no chão, de roupas casuais, olhando para uma porção de fotos de sua filha.

"P-Professor Larson." o rapaz sussurrou com certo temor, atraindo a atenção dos olhos azulados de Albert.

"Eu quero ficar sozinho, Antony, vá embora daqui!" Ao dizer isso ele voltou a olhar para as fotos, mas o jovem latino não se moveu. "Você não me ouviu, garoto?"

"Eu sinto muito professor, de verdade, eu só vim aqui para saber se há algo que eu possa fazer para lhe ajudar." Ele falou de forma bastante tímida, mas Albert sacudiu a cabeça.

"Ah filho, eu sei que você quer ajudar, quer fazer algo para mudar, você é jovem, enxerga a vida de outra maneira, mas a menos que você encontre uma forma de trazer a minha filha de volta não há nada que possa ser feito para preencher esse buraco que se abriu no meu peito, nada." Ele frisou a última palavra, fazendo Antony recuar de seu plano principal, que era de contar sobre a sua idéia de 'reviver' Dominique, lhe dando uma nova chance, logo ele imaginou que o professor iria lhe dar todo o apoio do mundo e lhe ajudar, mas agora ele se sentiu um pouco ameaçado por isso, porque ficou claro para ele que Albert ainda não estava preparado para aquilo.

"Eu posso apenas reabrir a clínica professor, eu sei que é tudo muito difícil, professor, mas os negócios não podem parar." Ele falou, tentando não parecer desrespeitoso.

"Faça como quiser, eu não sei quando, ou se um dia irei voltar..." Aquilo realmente assustou o jovem médico.

"Como assim, professor?" Ele deixou escapar. "A medicina é a sua vida."

"Dominique era a minha vida, e agora que ela se foi, eu... Eu não sei como as coisas vão ser daqui para frente." Ela respondeu com um conformismo que deixou Antony tão aflito, porque aquilo não era algo comum de se ver em Albert. "Mas eu sei que você vai fazer um bom trabalho filho, você é talentoso, tem um futuro brilhante pela frente, está destinado a fazer grandes coisas, eu sei disso." Antony não pôde evitar o choro diante daquelas palavras.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Naquela noite Antony aproveitou que a esposa fora visitar Judy Fabray e passou a maior parte de seu tempo relendo seus livros de clonagem reprodutiva. Era algo tão interessante e complicado que tomaria tanto o seu tempo, e é claro, implicaria em algumas leis e questões morais, mas o professor lhe tinha tanta estima e confiança, que ele não poderia perder a chance praticamente única de lhe devolver sua tão amada filha, a razão de sua vida.

"Tony..." Ele assustou-se ao ouvir a voz da esposa, então rapidamente fechou o livro que estava em suas mãos. "Tony, o que você está fazendo?" Ela perguntou demonstrando chateação. "Eu te liguei várias vezes por que não me atendeu?" Ele nem ouvira o telefone de tão absorto em sua leitura que estava.

"Desculpe querida, é que... Eu estava um pouco distraído." Ele se defendeu. Marise sacudiu a cabeça que aquela era a desculpa dele. "Então, como foi na casa da Judy?"

"Foi triste, nós ficamos falando olhando para nossas fotos e o vídeo da Dominique dançando Lago dos Cisnes nos show de talentos de nosso último ano na escola, mas apesar de tudo, nós decidimos que é hora de seguirmos em frente, nunca vamos esquecer Dominique, ela uma irmã para nós, mas ela agora pertence ao passado." Marise respondeu, sentando-se em outro sofá.

"Você tem razão querida." Antony comentou, mas ele não concordava com aquilo, porque sabia exatamente o que fazer.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

E os dias seguiram, durante exatamente sete dias das oito da manhã até altas horas da noite Antony se trancou no laboratório da clínica que somente ele e o professor Larson tinham a chave de acesso, e lá ficou tentando transformar uma das células de Dominique em um embrião que viraria uma criança.

Levou muito tempo para que ele conseguisse eliminar todos os cromossomos de uma célula, para que somente os genes de Dominique fossem preservados ao introduzir uma das células somáticas da bailarina nela, tornando-a o embrião que daria origem ao bebê clone, e isso fora um trabalho duro, que durara muito tempo, feito a base de microscópio.

Após o cansativo trabalho, ele guardou o 'experimento' pois levaria mais algum tempo para que as duas células se fundissem e se tronassem o embrião, e se isso desse certo, ele estaria pronto para ser inseminado em Suzan Pierce, que não seria sua verdadeira mãe, mas sim uma barriga de aluguel, afinal, o bebê não teria o seu 'sangue' ou nenhuma outra característica sua.

Mas algum tempo se passou, até que finalmente as duas células se fundiram. Antony sentiu o seu coração bater tão forte, e uma ansiedade imensa lhe invadir.

"CONSEGUI!" Ele exclamou eufórico. "Eu sabia que ia conseguir Dominique, eu prometi a mim mesmo que te daria uma nova chance, uma nova vida! Eu venci a morte!" O rapaz falou emocionado para a proveta em sua mão. Ele conseguira algo inédito em toda a ciência. Ele criara uma vida dentro de um laboratório.

É claro que ele tinha plena consciência que ainda havia grandes chances da experiência falhar, tanto agora, como durante a gravidez, ou mesmo depois do nascimento do bebê, mas depois do que ele conseguira fazer, nada mais era impossível para ele, ele revertera algo que todos consideravam impossível, a morte.

Já se passava das onze da noite quando ele chegou em casa, e foi até a cozinha porque estava faminto, onde encontrou sua esposa, sentada de braços cruzados, no rosto a expressão de quem havia chorado bastante, e em cima da mesa um envelope.

"Querida, qual o problema?" Ele perguntou com certa preocupação, depois do que acontecera com Dominique, ele ficara ainda mais cauteloso em relação a possíveis doenças, e aquele envelope branco tinha cara de resultado de exame, mas talvez ele estivesse enganado, principalmente porque sua esposa evitou o seu toque colocando a mão na frente. "Marise, o que foi?"

"Qual é o seu problema Antony?" Ela falou com um misto de ressentimento e agressividade. "Esqueceu do que eu te falei hoje pela manhã?" Ele mordeu o lábio inferior. Se esquecera completamente, para ser sincero, nem sequer ouvira.

"Eu passei o dia todo muito atarefado..." Ele começou a se explicar, mas Marise não queria mais saber de desculpas para a sua freqüente ausência, e eles nem tinham um ano casados.

"Claro, como sempre você passou o dia todo ocupado com o seu glorioso trabalho, a única coisa que importa para você, e nem sequer se lembrou do que a idiota aqui falou hoje de manhã!" Ela se levantou da cadeira, e olhou fixamente nos olhos do jovem. "Claro, eu sempre fui o prêmio de consolação." Os olhos de Antony se arregalaram com a sentença.

"Eu não faço idéia do que você está falando, Marise." Ele se defendeu, meio que imaginando o que a esposa estava insinuando com aquilo.

"Dominique, você sempre foi apaixonado por ela, eu sei disso, não adianta negar." O choro começou a se intensificar.

"Sinceramente, você está fazendo papel de boba Marise, ainda mais falando de uma pessoa que nem está mais aqui." Antony respondeu impaciente. "Além do mais, ela era sua amiga, não é nada elegante você ficar insinuando coisas sobre ela."

"Eu não estou insinuando nada sobre ela, estou falando de você!" Ela se defendeu apontando para ele. "Você se acha muito importante, porque foi tutorado por um médico famoso na faculdade, e porque agora trabalha na clínica dele, mas não se esqueça Antony Juan Lopez, que você pode estar se tornando o melhor médico do mundo e ajudando a vida de muitas pessoas, mas está estragando a vida de sua esposa, que só queria jantar com você para dividir algo tão bonito e marcante como o nascimento de nosso primeiro filho." O queixo de Antony caiu ao ouvir aquilo, sua esposa estava... "Eu estou grávida!" Ela pegou o envelope de cima da mesa e o jogou no marido, que ficou atordoado por alguns instantes, mas assim que Marise deixou a cozinha, ele começou a sorrir muito feliz, afinal, agora ele seria pai, e por mais que não parecesse, esse era um dos grandes sonhos de sua vida.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Poema: Tradução de 'Why God made little girls' Autor desconhecido.<em>**  
><strong><em>*No próximo capítulo teremos um pouco mais de Suzan Pierce, sua vida e a perspectiva de ser mãe.<em>**


	3. Maternidade

**_*Espero que gostem do novo capítulo._**

**_*Lembrando que o que está escrito aqui sobre clonagem não é real, eu não entendo disso, então não levem isso muito a sério, eu só pesquisei nada._**

**_*Como dizem nas novelas, isso é uma obra de ficção, sem compromisso com a realidade._**

* * *

><p>Desde que soubera da gravidez de sua esposa, Antony estava radiante, tanto que até concordara com um jantar entre as famílias dele, e os Jones, para comemorar a grande novidade, em meio as coisas ruins que aconteceram nos últimos tempos.<p>

Naquele dia Antony fez de tudo para agradar Marise, tanto que até passou a tarde toda em casa, coisa que não era lhe comum. Ele ajudou a esposa a organizar o jantar, até mesmo escolhendo o cardápio, mesmo que ele não considerasse verdadeiramente um jantar em família, uma ocasião em que Marise tinha pai, mãe, irmão, cunhada e até um sobrinho, e ele tinha apenas sua mãe.

Já passavam das sete quando finalmente os convidados chegaram, e o jantar já estava pronto, possibilitando todos de irem direto para a sala de jantar, onde estavam sendo servidos purê de batata, rosbife, brócolis e cenoura.

"Estou tão feliz por vocês, meu coração pulou de felicidade quando você me disse que estava esperando um bebê." Janet, a mãe de Marise comentou sorrindo em direção da filha.

"Eu também fiquei muito feliz, mamãe, é praticamente um sonho se realizando." Marise respondeu com grande animação.

"É uma dádiva divina ter um filho." Yvonne, a cunhada de Marise começou. "Eu me senti tão abençoada quando o Malcolm nasceu, você nem faz idéia." Em seguida ela olhou para o menino de três anos, que estava no colo de seu marido, Carl Junior, que por sua vez, estava sentado ao seu lado.

"E você Antony, como está se sentindo com tudo isso?" As palavras de Carl, o sênior, seu sogro, que o fizeram voltar para a realidade, que era ali, naquele jantar monótono.

"É muito gratificante, sem dúvida alguma." Ele respondeu de uma forma quase mecanizada, o que não agradou nem um pouco o advogado, que sempre considerou o jovem médico um tanto quanto desinteressado quando o assunto em pauta era vida familiar.

"Vocês já pensaram em nomes?" Junior perguntou, visivelmente desviando o foco da conversa, ao notar o olhar de seu pai na direção de Antony.

"Nós ainda não falamos, mas eu sinceramente gostaria de homenagear os avôs dele." Marise respondeu sorrindo e olhou para Tony.

"Eu acho uma ótima idéia." Antony disse.

"Se vocês me permitem." Alma, a mãe do médico, abriu a boca pela primeira vez durante todo o jantar de um jeito bastante tímido. Os Jones sempre a inibiram, e não que eles fossem arrogantes ou fizessem aquilo propositalmente, eles só tinham uma postura diferente da dela, uma criação e o abismo entre as classes sociais em que eles pertenciam gritava nesse tipo de situação. "Se for uma menina eu gostaria que vocês dessem à ela o nome Santana."

"Por que mama?" Antony questionou-a.

"Santana, de Santa Ana, avó de Jesus Cristo, padroeira dos avôs." Marise olhou com admiração para a sogra, porque se havia algo em comum entre elas, com certeza era a religiosidade.

"Adorei o nome, Santana, o que você achou Tony?" Ela piscou para o marido, que ao contrário das duas, não era nem um pouco interessado ou ligado em religião nenhuma.

"É um nome bonito." Ele respondeu com um sorriso forçado.

"Então está decidido, se for menina se chamará Santana." Marise finalizou a questão e todos pareceram gostar da idéia.

O resto da noite seguiu como a maioria dos jantares Jones, anedotas de Junior, conversas sobre como cuidar dos filhos entre outros assuntos que pouco interessava a Antony.

Ele simplesmente esperou o tempo, que passou lentamente até que ele finalmente pudesse voltar as suas atividades favoritas, que incluíam ficar somente com seus pensamentos.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Suzan estava inquieta, pois desde que o momento em que a secretária do Dr. Lopez ligou lhe avisando que ele tinha ótimas notícias para ela, ela não conseguia pensar em outra coisa que não fosse o bebê, e o fato dele ter que falar sobre isso com John lhe causava tal incômodo.

Seu sonho de maternidade estava mais próximo do que nunca, e era impossível não se sentir animada com isso, mas por que tudo tinha que ser tão difícil para ela? Por que John simplesmente não podia aceitar essa condição e viver o sonho junto dela?

O casal Pierce não tinha uma vida diferente da maioria dos americanos. Eles viviam em uma casa mediana, tinham um carro popular, e o salário do homem como mestre de obras deixava a família até que confortável no aspecto financeiro. Nunca faltara nada na geladeira, nem nos armários, e ele até mesmo ia assistir alguns jogos de beisebol das ligas menores na cidade e arredores, esporte que era a sua grande paixão.

Na casa havia um quarto vazio que estava lá há anos, trancado, praticamente esquecido desde que o casal se mudara para lá. Aquele aposento sempre estava reservado para o filho que nunca chegou, pelo menos até o momento.

A mulher fez o sinal da cruz antes de falar com o marido que assistia um programa qualquer na televisão. Ela sentou-se no outro sofá e olhou diretamente na direção do homem.

"Algum problema?" Ele perguntou com certa desconfiança.

"John, eu..." Ela suspirou fundo, não queria vacilar naquele momento tão crítico, afinal ela não estava fazendo nada de errado. "Eu preciso falar com você, e é algo muito importante para mim." John rolou os olhos, ele sabia muito bem que quando Suzan começava a falar dessa maneira ela estaria falando sobre o tal filho que ela tanto queria, e por mais que ele quisesse uma criança aquilo deixara de incomodá-lo por um tempo. Ele até mesmo já se desculpara por ameaçar deixá-la se ela não lhe desse um filho, e só queria esquecer daquele assunto.

"Olha não me venha com essa conversa sobre filhos, eu já estou cheio disso..."Ele já lhe avisou, tentando evitar uma discussão desnecessária dessa vez. Após alguns segundos de silêncio Suzan começou a falar.

"Eu vou ao médico amanhã, eu... Ele vai fazer uma inseminação artificial em mim." Os olhos do homem se arregalaram, a expressão em seu rosto fora de uma pessoa extremamente ofendida. Ele sacudiu a cabeça, não acreditando naquilo.

"Você não pode estar falando sério Suzan, não mesmo!" Ele esbravejou, levantando-se do sofá no mesmo instante. "Por que isso agora? Me diz? Não estamos bem como estamos?"

"Sim, nós estamos, mas..." Ela começou.

"Então! Por que agora de repente essa obsessão por filhos?" Ele a cortou, engolindo o choro.

"Eu quero uma família, uma família de verdade!" A mulher também se levantou.

"Então quer dizer que não somos uma família de verdade para você?" Suzan não disse nada em resposta, pois não sabia o que deveria dizer após ter feito a pior escolha de palavras possível. "Nós éramos para mim, pena que não para você." Ao dizer isso ele deu as costas e foi diretamente para o quarto, mas antes ele olhou mais uma vez para trás. "Você tem certeza disso Suzan?"

"Por que você tem que tornar tudo tão complicado?" Ela perguntou entre soluços e lágrimas. "Por que você não pode pelo menos uma vez ficar ao meu lado?"

"Eu já entendi, você já fez a sua escolha, é o bebê de laboratório." Ele falou com raiva. "Mas esqueça de mim!" O queixo de Suzan caiu com a última sentença.

"John..." Ela sussurrou, mas era tarde demais, nada poderia ser feito. Maternidade sempre fora o grande sonho de sua vida, e nada, nem mesmo John e seu preconceito idiota iriam fazê-la desistir disso. Não era justo ter que escolher entre o marido e um filho, mas se a situação chegara naquele ponto drástico, ela já fizera a sua escolha.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Quando o efeito anestésico finalmente diminuiu e Suzan abriu os olhos para ver o Dr. Lopez e sua mãe sorrindo para ela. Christine Dwayne estava orgulhosa de sua filha, pois além de mãe ela era a confidente de Suzan e sabia de seu grande sonho de maternidade, e que ela não havia desistido daquilo por conta do egoísmo de John.

O embrião finalmente estava em seu óvulo, e agora era só esperar pacientemente que antes mesmo do fim daquele ano ela teria seu tão desejado bebê ao seu lado. Era um sonho se tornando real.

"Como você se sente filha?" Christine perguntou acariciando os cabelos da mulher com a ponta de seus dedos.

"É a melhor sensação do mundo, mãe." As lágrimas de Suzan já não puderam mais ser contidas. Apesar de estar apenas no início de todo aquele longo e vagaroso processo, mas pela primeira vez ela se sentiu completa de um jeito que nunca havia sentido antes.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Geralmente Antony não gostava de freqüentar missas ou qualquer tipo de cerimônia religiosa, mas aquela ocasião era diferente. Por algum motivo Elizabeth Larson quisera uma missa em memória de Dominique.

Seis meses haviam se passado desde a morte da bailarina, e após todo esse tempo era a primeira vez que tanto ela quanto Albert apareceriam em público.

Antes da missa começar os olhos de Antony percorreram toda a igreja em sua busca por seu professor e sua esposa, e ele os encontrou no primeiro banco, ao lado de alguns outros familiares. A imagem assustou o jovem médico.

Após tanto tempo sem ver o casal, apenas conversando com Albert vez ou outra pelo telefone. Os cabelos de seu professor que tinha um ou outro fio grisalho agora estavam completamente brancos, seu olhar estava fundo, baixo e sem alegria, muito diferente do que costumava ser. Elizabeth estava ainda pior, outrora tão vaidosa e elegante, agora estava com os cabelos opacos, vários quilos mais magra, e uma expressão de quem fazia um grande esforço para encontrar um motivo para levantar da cama todos os dias.

Antony olhou para a esposa, que tinha o mesmo olhar de compaixão em direção ao casal. O que o consolava naquele momento era que o seu trabalho com Suzan Pierce e o bebê clone estava se saindo exatamente como o planejado. A gestação corria bem, sem risco algum, como a de qualquer bebê normal, assim como a de Marise.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Desde que John deixara a sua casa, para amenizar a sua situação financeira, Suzan trouxe sua mãe, Christine, para viver com ela. Ela e John se viram algumas vezes durante esse período, e apesar de não concordar com a atitude de sua ex-esposa, ele não conseguia não se emocionar ao vê-la com aquele 'barrigão' de seis meses, o que fez aumentar a esperança da mulher de que um dia ele iria voltar para tornar a sua família completa.

Christine acendeu uma vela para Santa Ana, da qual ela era devota e pedia todos os dias para que ela protegesse a gestação de sua neta, ainda sem nome.

"Mamãe, precisamos encontrar um nome para a nossa princesa." Suzan comentou, acariciando a barriga. Christine sorriu, ela tinha um nome em mente, mas não disse nada imaginando que a filha fosse escolher o nome ela mesma.

"Eu pensei em um nome." Christine respondeu olhando para a Santa.

"É mesmo? E qual é?" Suzan olhou diretamente para a mãe naquele momento, que começou a sorrir.

"Brittany." Ela respondeu.

"Brittany é um nome bonito, mas por que ele?" Suzan perguntou com certa curiosidade.

"Todas as noites antes de dormir, eu rezo para Santa Ana, para proteger você e a nossa menininha, e Santa Ana é a santa padroeira de Bretanha, na França, do inglês Brittany." A mulher explicou, arrancando um enorme sorriso da filha. "Dessa forma, Santa Ana estará sempre protegendo a nossa Brittany."

"Eu acho que ela gostou disso mamãe, até chutou." As duas riram após o comentário. "Você gosta desse nome, princesa?" Suzan perguntou com voz infantilizada. "É, você gostou, então esse vai ser o seu nome, Brittany."

"Se fosse menino você deveria dar o nome de Antony à ele, esse homem está sendo um anjo em nossas vidas." Christine comentou , afinal não era todo médico que cuidava de seus pacientes como o Dr. Lopez. Ele estava sendo um verdadeiro anjo, não só na vida de Suzan, como também na vida de Christine, que por tanto esperou a chegada de um netinho, pois sua vida era a mais solitária possível. Há vinte ela ficara viúva, e desde que Suzan se casara com John e deixara a sua casa, ela aguardava ansiosamente pela chegada dessa criança para trazer a alegria de volta em sua existência, e agora, graças ao bondoso Dr. Lopez isso seria possível.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

**14 de Setembro de 1992 – Segunda-Feira**

Finalmente chegara o grande dia para Marise, Antony e seus familiares, era chegado o dia do nascimento de Santana.

Na noite anterior nenhum dos dois jovens conseguiu dormir adequadamente, e após um longo dia em família onde Janet acalmou e instruiu a mamãe de primeira viagem sobre os principais cuidados que ela deveria tomar. É claro que Antony como médico lhe dissera algumas coisas também, mas ela dera mesmo atenção somente à sua mãe.

Antes da sete ambos já estavam em pé e preparados para o grande momento, e logo que Janet e Carl chegaram em sua casa, seguiram para o hospital, onde a cesariana estava marcada para as nove e meia da manhã.

Logo que chegaram no hospital, Antony, Marise e Janet entraram, enquanto Carl procurou um bom lugar para estacionar o carro.

"Mamãe, a senhora entra comigo?" Marise perguntou demonstrando a grande ansiedade que estava sentindo naquele momento. Essa emoção era causada por uma mistura intensa de alegria, medo que estavam lhe causando pernas bambas, um forte aperto no peito e um grande nó na garganta, que somente a presença de uma mãe seria capaz de amenizar.

"Claro, filha." Nesse momento Janet segurou firme a mão de sua filha caçula.

"Ei Marise, eu imaginei que você fosse me querer ao seu lado, é a nossa filha." Antony protestou calmamente, se esforçando o máximo para não deixar transparecer a sua decepção com a decisão da esposa. Já estava sendo bastante difícil para ele como médico não poder participar do processo cirúrgico, mas ele entendia que essa era uma ética médica, mas ele gostaria de estar ao lado de Marise naquele momento, ele queria ser um dos primeiros a ver o rosto de Santana.

"Tony eu sei o quanto isso é importante para você, mas, eu preciso da minha mãe ao meu lado, eu não vou me sentir segura sem ela." Marise começou. "Sempre que estou com medo ou insegura eu preciso da minha mãe ao meu lado, ela é a única que consegue me deixar tranqüila." A jovem se sentiu bastante desconfortável por ver o marido chateado daquela maneira. Antony por sua vez deu os ombros.

"Boa sorte." Ele disse e em seguida beijou Marise na testa. "Eu vou ligar para a minha mãe." Em seguida ele deu as costas à esposa e a sogra.

"Ele está decepcionado comigo." Marise murmurou chateada.

"Ele vai ficar bem, não se preocupe com isso, agora foque seus pensamentos e energia em Santana, e pense que daqui a pouco tempo você vai ver o rostinho dela pela primeira vez." Janet consolou a filha acariciando sua barriga fazendo a jovem sorrir outra vez.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Após falar com a mãe pelo telefone, Antony foi dar uma volta pelo hospital, afinal não queria passar aquele momento de tensão na companhia de seu sogro, quase sempre intragável, e sua boca enorme que parecia ser impossível de se manter fechada por mais de um minuto.

Ele andou pelo corredor com as mãos para trás, calado, enquanto relembrava momentos de sua vida. De como aquele menino, pobre, e zombado na escola por mal ter dinheiro para o lanche diário na escola, até o adolescente estudioso do William McKinley High School que levava raspadinha dia após dia pelos corredores sem que nem um professor ou superior tomasse providência, e que acabou sendo aceito em primeiro lugar na melhor Universidade do Estado.

O estranho, o latino sujo, rejeitado era agora um grande profissional, capaz de fazer coisas que os 'geniais' jogadores e metidos a populares não poderiam imaginar nem em mil anos, eles, os vencedores, eram agora taxistas, barbeiros, vendedores, e jamais conseguiriam em toda a vida conquistar o que ele já tinha com apenas 26 anos de idade.

Ele sorriu orgulhoso de si mesmo, o perdedor agora dera a volta por cima. Ele era chefe de médicos que já estavam na profissão antes mesmo de ele nascer, lá, na clínica do professor Larson, durante toda a sua ausência, tamanha confiança que o homem lhe tinha.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Marise sabia que a anestesia começara a fazer efeito quando sentiu suas pálpebras pesarem e mesmo com muita força de vontade ela não conseguia manter seus olhos abertos. Janet segurou mais firma a mão da jovem, quando sentiu ela se afrouxar na sua, para certificar à ela, que sua mãe estaria ali,até que tudo estivesse acabado.

Mesmo de olhos fechados, Marise queria se manter consciente. Ela queria guardar em sua memória cada segundo daquele momento único, especial e mais importante de sua vida.

Ela sentiu sem dor o bisturi abrindo seu ventre, fazendo um arrepio percorrer da espinha e alcançar a nuca. Os olhos pesados insistiram em se manter fechados, mas as imagens de sua pequena filha em seus braços dali algum tempo estavam fazendo seu coração acelerado feliz, e tranqüilizando todo o seu corpo.

Quando o choro de Santana invadiu seus ouvidos, Marise não se conteve. Um choro frenético a consumiu naquele mesmo instante. Era o seu primeiro momento de maternidade.

"Ela é linda!" Janet exclamou, e só pela sua voz, Marise soube que ela estava chorando. "Minha netinha... Se parece tanto com você, Marise..."

A jovem mãe abriu os olhos, e viu sua mãe com aquele pequeno e frágil em seus braços, e foi como se algo novo tivesse nascido dentro de si naquela fração de segundo. Um sentimento tão forte e tão diferente de tudo que ela havia sentido ou imaginado em sua vida.

Quando finalmente Santana foi colocada em seus braços ela sorriu. Tudo que ela definia como amor mudara em minutos, agora , aquele bebê de pele caramelo, alguns fios de cabelos negros e chorando era a sua nova definição para amor.

Não havia mais dúvidas, sua pequena Santana, agora era a razão de sua vida, e a maternidade era mais que um presente, muito mais que isso, era a maior benção de Deus na vida de uma mulher.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Antony estava sentado ao lado de sua mãe e seu sogro na sala de espera do hospital. Os pensamentos e aflições do jovem aumentavam a cada minuto, provavelmente a cesariana já havia terminado e o fato de nem uma enfermeira ou mesmo o médico responsável aparecer ali para dar alguma notícia.

Ele só se tranqüilizou no momento em que a figura de uma das enfermeiras participantes do processo apareceu no fundo do corredor com um largo sorriso estampado no rosto, fazendo o rapaz se levantar rapidamente de sua cadeira, e ser acompanhado de seu sogro e mãe. A enfermeira se aproximou.

"Parabéns Dr. Lopez, a sua menina nasceu e está em perfeitas condições." Antony começou a sorrir, enquanto Carl e Alma trocaram um rápido abraço.

"Parabéns garoto." O homem falou para Antony lhe dando tapinhas amigáveis nas costas.

"Nós podemos vê-la?" Alma perguntou, com uma animação que há anos não via igual.

"No momento só o Dr. Lopez poderá subir , logo vocês poderão entrar também." Os dois senhores assentiram com a cabeça, enquanto Antony acompanhou a enfermeira até o quarto onde Marise estava.

Assim que entrou no quarto Marise olhou para ele, e olhou para a pequena Santana, que estava se alimentando pela primeira vez.

As lágrimas foram instantâneas, uma emoção tão diferente que o deixou em frangalhos. Ele não chorava dessa maneira desde o dia em que sua carta de admissão para a Universidade chegara em sua casa.

"Ela é linda, linda e perfeita." Marise falou, inclinando um pouco o bebê para que ele pudesse vê-la melhor. Sua esposa estava certa, Antony pensou, Santana era mesmo a definição da perfeição. Seus cabelinhos, olhinhos, o narizinho, a boquinha. "Tony, você quer segurá-la?" Marise perguntou trazendo-o de volta para a realidade.

"Ah, é... Sim, eu quero." Ele respondeu com uma insegurança que não lhe era comum. Se sentia como um adolescente em um encontro com sua primeira namorada. Suas pernas chegaram a fraquejar quando ele pegou Santana pela primeira vez. Ele sentiu algo inédito em sua vida.

Ele vira seu rostinho delicado pela primeira vez há poucos segundos, e ela já se tornara a pessoa mais importante de sua vida.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Quem estiver lendo por favor deixa um review dizendo o que está achando, os personagens, a interação.<strong>_

_***Eu sei que esse começo pode não ser muito interessante , por não ter Brittana, ainda, mas será importante para a continuação da história.**_

_***No próximo cap. teremos o nascimento da Brittany, e uma promessa que Antony fez a Dominique.**_

**_*Obrigado por lerem a fic._**


	4. Bem vinda Brittany

**_*Esse capítulo ficou um pouco mais longo que os anteriores e foi um pouco mais complicado de se escrever, mas eu espero que vocês gostem._**

* * *

><p>Após alguns minutos Alma e Carl foram liberados para ver sua neta, e eles se encantaram com a menina, principalmente a mulher, porque estava diante de sua primeira neta.<p>

Durante alguns minutos todos ficaram conversando sobre o que deveriam fazer para a recém-nascida, onde Carl falou mais de uma vez sobre a importância de se abrir uma conta bancária em nome de Santana e depositar uma quantia mensal para o seu futuro acadêmico. Antony já havia pensado nisso, porque um rapaz como ele, que penou para conseguir entrar em uma Universidade, não queria que sua filha tivesse que passar pelas mesmas dificuldades que ele.

Finalmente após a conversa, a menina foi levada para um berçário, onde seus familiares ficaram lhe observando por mais algum tempo, até que outras visitas, como Junior, Yvonne e Malcolm, alguns colegas de Antony e algumas amigas de Marise, e quando ela entrou em uma animada conversa com uma dessas jovens, Antony aproveitou para ir ao berçário, mais uma vez.

E ele ficou ali, por muito tempo, que nem ele mesmo soube ao certo, com um sorriso abobado e as mãos no bolso, olhando Santana dormindo, e foi então que ele sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Assim que ele virou-se para ver quem era, surpreendeu-se.

"Eu soube que a sua menina nasceu hoje, parabéns filho." Foram as palavras de Albert Larson, antes de abraçar um emocionado Antony.

"Obrigado, professor." Ele agradeceu com certa timidez. Há tempos não via Albert.

"Qual delas é a sua?" Os olhos azulados do professor se voltaram para o berçário.

"É aquela ali" Antony apontou para o último bebê da esquerda. "Santana é o nome dela." Ele disse com um sorriso orgulhoso.

"Eu estou muito feliz por você Antony." Albert abaixou a cabeça por alguns instantes, e em seguida voltou a olhar para Antony. "Você está recebendo o melhor presente da sua vida hoje, então filho, eu tenho um conselho para você." Os olhos do homem mais velho começaram a se encher de lágrimas. "Nunca pense duas vezes se tiver que escolher entre o trabalho e a sua família, porque você sabe o que eu escolhi, e no final das contas tudo o que eu sabia não foi o suficiente para salvar a minha filha." Antony assentiu com a cabeça e engoliu seco. "É um conselho de amigo."

"Muito obrigado professor, as suas palavras sempre significaram muito para mim." Ele agradeceu.

"Não precisa agradecer garoto, eu tenho muita consideração por você, desde a primeira vez em que conversamos eu soube o quão talentoso você é, e que está destinado a uma carreira de sucesso."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Os dias passaram rápido e logo Santana e Marise vieram para casa, e foi aquela enxurrada de visitas, coisa que Antony detestava, justamente porque naquele momento a gravidez de Suzan estava entrando em sua reta final, e isso seria crucial para a sua experiência.

O bebê clone corria um risco de morte maior do que um bebê normal, e mesmo depois de seu nascimento as chances de ele não sobreviver ainda eram maiores do que as dos demais bebês saudáveis, o que não lhe preocupou tanto no início, mas que agora junto ao choro de Santana estava se tornando o motivo de suas noites insones.

Apenas três semanas após o nascimento de Santana, foi a vez de Judy dar à luz a sua menina, Lucy Quinn Fabray, e no mesmo ritmo, Yvonne deu à luz Mercedes Jones, assim dividindo o foco da família de Marise entre as duas meninas.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

**06 de Novembro de 1992- Sexta-Feira**

O coração de Suzan acelerou assim que ela ouviu pela primeira vez o choro de sua pequena Brittany. Ela esperou por esse momento durante tanto tempo, e agora que estava acontecendo ela imaginou estar sonhando. O seu próprio choro se mesclou com o choro da recém-nascida.

Quando seus olhos finalmente focaram Antony com um enorme sorriso e o bebê em seus braços, e delicadamente ele a colocou em seus braços. Ela se perdeu na beleza de sua pequena filha. Sua pele era bastante clara, e os poucos fios de cabelo que possuía eram dourados, e seus olhinhos tinham o mais lindo tom de azul que Suzan vira em toda a sua vida. Ela já estava completamente encantada por sua menina.

"Parabéns mamãe, parabéns..." Antony falou sorrindo para Suzan.

"Muito obrigado Dr. Lopez, o senhor é um anjo..." A mulher agradeceu em lágrimas, e voltou a olhar para a sua filha. "Oh Brittany, você é perfeita... Você é linda."

"Brittany é realmente um nome muito bonito." O médico comentou. "Então, como se sente mamãe de primeira viagem?"

"Eu nunca estive tão feliz na minha vida, eu nunca vou poder te agradecer Dr. Lopez..."

"Cuidando dessa garotinha você já vai estar fazendo o melhor agradecimento desse mundo." Antony respondeu e deu uma piscadela para a mulher. "Eu sei que você vai fazer um grande trabalho, Suzan." A mulher sentiu orgulhosa de si mesmo por saber que um homem do porte do Dr. Lopez confiava e acreditava nela

"Eu posso vê-la mais uma vez?" Antony perguntou sorrindo.

"Claro que sim, doutor." Suzan respondeu sem pensar duas vezes, então Antony se aproximou do bebê, que mesmo tendo acabado de nascer tinha alguns traços da adulta Dominique, e os olhos do professor Larson. Ele vencera mais uma etapa.

"Ela é linda mesmo." Antony disse, se afastando enquanto caminhava. "Daqui a pouco a sua mãe será liberada para visitar você e o bebê."

Antony estava tão orgulhoso de si mesmo, de seu trabalho, de como o bebê havia nascido perfeito, sem nem um defeito. Sua maior vontade naquele momento era pegar a bebê e levá-la para Albert e Elizabeth, seus verdadeiros pais, mas ele tinha total noção de que seria impossível, pelo menos por enquanto. Levaria um certo tempo, provavelmente anos, para que ele conseguisse mostrar ao casal Larson, que a filha que eles haviam enterrado no início daquele ano estava viva, outra vez.

Ele desceu até a sala de espera do hospital, onde além de Christine, um homem moreno, aparentemente bastante nervoso e cabisbaixo, com um pedaço de cartolina branca enrolada em mãos, o que deixou Antony pensativo, porque ele não o conhecia, mas não restava dúvidas que era próximo de Christine, que por diversas vezes acompanhara sua visita em suas consultas periódicas.

"Sra. Dwayne..." Os olhos das duas pessoas se voltaram para ele. Ambos ansiosos, e temerosos ao mesmo tempo. "O parto foi um sucesso, sua neta e sua filha estão esperando por sua visita." Um sorriso brilhante surgiu no rosto da mulher.

"Minha filha nasceu? Eu nem acredito que a minha filha nasceu!" Então Antony soube que aquele homem era John Pierce, o ex ou atual marido de Suzan, ele não sabia de mais nada agora, e pelo olhar da Sra. Dwayne ela estava tão confusa quanto ele.

"Fiquem a vontade." Antony disse sorrindo para os dois, que levantaram-se apressadamente.

"Com licença doutor." Christine disse, antes de subir a escada acompanhada pelo genro.

Antony não tinha dúvidas de que a situação da família Pierce não era das melhores ou mais claras, e ele estava começando a se preocupar com Brittany crescendo em um ambiente como aquele, mesmo que fosse por poucos anos. Ele precisaria fazer duas coisas: acompanhar de perto a família Pierce e agir rápido com os Larson, para que eles pudessem aceitar Brittany o mais rápido possível.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Quando a porta do quarto de Suzan se abriu, ela esperava somente que sua mãe entraria ali, mas quando ela viu John entrar timidamente logo atrás de sua mãe, seu coração derreteu. Ele parecia envergonhado e curioso ao mesmo tempo, estava com as mãos para trás e engoliu seco assim que a esposa olhou diretamente em seus olhos.

"Oh meu Deus, Suzan, ela é linda, parece até um anjinho." Christine exclamou encantada pelo bebê que agora era amamentado por sua filha.

"Olá John." Suzan disse olhando para John com um sorriso apaixonado. Apesar de tudo o que ela tinha sofrido por causa de John, ela não foi deixar de ser capaz de amá-lo. O seu maior sonho era que voltasse para casa e vivesse aquele sonho ao seu lado, a família completa e não seria o mesmo sem ele.

"Oi Suzan." John respondeu, se sentindo horrível. Ele soube do grande erro que cometera e estava extremamente envergonhado de si mesmo. Ele devia ter assumido sua esterilidade e abraçado esse sonho ao lado de Suzan. Ele havia perdido todo o processo da gravidez, mas não queria perder a chance de acompanhar a vida de Brittany, se Suzan o aceitasse de volta, claro. "Eu cometi um grande erro querida, mas estou te pedindo perdão, você... Você me aceita de volta Suzan?"

"Mas é claro que sim." Era tudo o que ela mais queria em sua vida. Ver sua filha crescer com John ao seu lado, como uma verdadeira família.

O sorriso de John não poderia ser maior e mais genuíno.

"Obrigado Suzan, obrigado, eu prometo que vou ser o melhor pai do mundo para ela, eu juro pela alma de minha mãe." John falou emocionado, então ele pegou a cartolina que estava em mãos. "Eu fiz isso para ela, eu espero que você goste Suzan." Ele sorriu e desenrolou a cartolina, e depois mostrou para a esposa.

Nela estava escrita com canetinha vermelha 'Bem-vinda Brittany' Ao lado estavam desenhados várias estrelinhas, patinhos, coraçõezinhos e florezinhas.

"Olha bebê, olha o que o papai fez para você." A mulher falou com voz infantil próxima a filha. "Aposto que se você entendesse, você iria amar, assim como eu." Ao ouvir isso, o homem lentamente se aproximou da esposa e lhe beijou nos lábios, e em seguida ele olhou para Brittany e lhe beijou na testa.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Quando chegou o dia de Suzan voltar para casa, ela pensou estar vivendo um verdadeiro sonho. Assim que ela adentrou a sala encontrou John esperando por ela com balões cor-de-rosa por toda a sala, e um largo sorriso no rosto.

Os olhos de Suzan reluziram diante tamanho contentamento. John aproximou-se lentamente da esposa e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado.

Há uma semana atrás se alguém lhe dissesse que John estaria de volta e que o ambiente dentro de sua casa estaria tão diferente do tempo nublado e frio lá fora, ela não acreditaria. Tudo estava exatamente como ela sempre quis.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/=/==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

A cada dia que passava Marise e sua família se encantavam mais com Santana, mas como Mercedes também havia nascido, e com isso a atenção dos Jones acabou se dividindo entre as duas meninas, e como conseqüência disso Alma acabou se tornando mais próxima de sua neta, e sua nora.

Era difícil um dia que Alma não saia de sua casa logo pela manhã e passava o dia todo ajudando Marise a cuidar de Santana, e com o maior prazer, como ela sempre dizia.

Tocada pelo gesto da sogra Marise começou a ajudá-la pagando o táxi, evitando assim que ela atravessasse a cidade em um ônibus lotado, e mesmo assim Alma só aceitou o 'favor' após muita insistência da jovem, que a convenceu que aquilo não era nada perto de tudo o que ela estava fazendo por Santana e ela mesma naquele momento.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Chegara o Natal, época de confraternização, momentos em família e é claro, compras. Antony não era o maior fã desse período, na verdade ele só queria que tudo acabasse o mais rápido possível e as coisas voltasse a sua rotina normal, principalmente porque lhe trazia lembranças de uma das piores épocas de sua vida.

Sua infância fora marcada pela pobreza, racismo, humilhação por parte de seus colegas de escola, e é claro, a ansiedade de ver seu pai, um soldado, finalmente voltando da guerra, mas apesar de tudo isso, ele ainda tinha esperanças e adorava quando o Natal chegava. Ele adorava mostrar o presépio velho de sua mãe.

Ele sempre passara essas datas ao lado de sua mãe, e de alguns vizinhos latinos como eles. Lima Heights era um bairro cheio de negros e latinos, e o mais pobre da cidade, mas também um dos mais animados para os festejos de final de ano, e ele se lembrava muito bem, de como nunca havia nenhum presente debaixo da árvore de Natal para ele, mas o que ele queria mesmo era ver seu pai entrando pela porta e dizendo que não iria embora nunca mais.

O menino Antony rezava todas as noites para que isso acontecesse. Deus não iria deixar de ouvir o pedido de um pobre menino pedindo pela vida de seu pai, não por dinheiro ou outra coisa que poderia ser considerada fútil, até que finalmente um soldado bateu em sua porta.

Mas o soldado que bateu em sua porta não era Juan Lopez, seu pai, mas sim um superior do exercito, para comunicar a sua mãe que seu pai havia sido assassinado em uma emboscada. Naquele dia Antony perdeu a sua fé em Deus. Não era possível que se Ele existisse mesmo iria deixar de ouvir as preces desesperadas de um pobre menino, não deixaria que um garotinho que já não tinha muita coisa perdesse seu pai de forma tão violenta.

"Tony por que você não pode ir ao shopping comigo hoje?" Marise perguntou com as mãos na cintura, enquanto o médico estava sentado no sofá ao lado da lareira. O frio era intenso, estava até nevando.

"Marise você sabe que eu gosto de ficar em casa, eu tirei esses dias de folga para descansar, não para ficar andando naquele formigueiro humano que é o shopping nessa época do ano." Antony respondeu e suspirou fundo.

"Pelo menos no Natal você poderia tentar ser um pouco diferente, você faz isso sempre Antony." Ela argumentou, fazendo o marido rolar os olhos.

"Para quê? Você sabe que essa época de Natal não passa de uma grande hipocrisia, as pessoas se odeiam o ano inteiro, daí quando chega final de ano, vem dar tapinha nas costas, abraço, começa um novo ano o ódio volta, desculpa, mas eu não quero nem preciso fazer parte desse teatro." Marise sacudiu a cabeça. Às vezes ela pensava em como havia se apaixonado e casado com uma pessoa igual a Antony.

"Tony, por favor..." Ela ainda insistiu, agarrando ao último fio de esperança que havia em seu peito.

"Por que você não chama a Judy ou a Yvonne para ir com você? Eu tenho certeza que elas iam adorar ir a esse passeio com você." O tom de voz de Antony soou um tanto quanto impaciente.

"Tudo bem." Marise respondeu, engolindo o choro e decepcionada. Ela abaixou a cabeça e saiu da sala. Tony bufou e mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo um pouco de culpa.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

**24 de Dezembro de 1991**

Era o primeiro Natal que Antony e Marise iriam passar casados, e antes que eles fossem buscar Alma para levá-la à ceia dos Jones , eles foram visitar os Larson.

Durante a maior parte de sua vida, Marise e Dominique passavam o Natal e o fim de ano juntas, um ano com os Jones, outro com os Larson, e em algumas ocasiões Judy se juntava à elas, mas naquele ano seria diferente.

A casa estava enfeitada como todos os anos, mas naquela ocasião, em especial, tudo parecia tão triste, pesado e até um certo vazio.

Assim que o jovem casal entrou na casa, foram recebidos calorosamente pela Sra. Jefferson, que os abraçou e para quem Marise deixou uma lembrancinha, e assim que eles chegaram na sala, encontraram Elizabeth enfeitando o pinheiro que estava no canto do local com bolas de vidro coloridas, enquanto Dominique estava sentada na poltrona, com as pernas cobertas por uma grossa manta branca cheias de pequenas figuras de Papai Noel. Charity, sua gata preta e branca estava em seu colo.

Os olhos azuis da jovem imediatamente se voltaram em direção à Antony e Marise, que estavam de mãos dadas na entrada do cômodo, e um sorriso no rosto de Dominique, que estava exausto. Exausto pela dor de sua doença, pelo cansativo tratamento ao qual ela estava sendo submetida. Seus cabelos dourados estavam opacos e ralos, haviam fortes olheiras marcando seu rosto, e sua pele que já era clara, estava ainda mais pálida, e ainda mais magra do que costumava ser. Era definitivamente de cortar o coração para quem pelo menos uma vez já tinha visto a bailarina há poucos meses atrás, tão cheia de vida.

A doença de Dominique foi extremamente agressiva, alastrando-se rapidamente, e derrubando-a em poucos meses, diferente da maioria dos cânceres.

"Oi Dominique." Marise a cumprimentou, aproximando-se da amiga e lhe dando um beijo na testa. "Oi tia Eliza." A jovem beijou a mulher mais velha no rosto. Antony cumprimentou mãe e filha com um aperto de mão.

"Que bom que você veio, eu queria muito te ver." Dominique falou com um sorriso para Marise. "Eu comprei um presente para você, quer dizer, eu paguei, quem comprou mesmo foi a Celina, ele está ali embaixo do pinheiro, o papel azul." A jovem apontou para um embrulho pequeno, que Elizabeth pegou e entregou a amiga de sua filha. "Espero que você goste."

Marise abriu o presente, e era a fita VHS do filme 'Edward, mãos-de-tesoura. Um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto.

"Adorei, muito obrigada Dominique." A jovem agradeceu, parecia um pouco envergonhada e tímida.

"Você se lembra? Esse foi o último filme que nós assistimos no cinema." Dominique disse. "Nós nos divertimos tanto naquele dia."

"É, foi bem divertido." Marise confirmou.

"Pena que não vai acontecer outra vez..." A loira falou baixo, olhando para a gata em seu colo, evitando tanto o olhar de Marise, que se arregalou ao ouvir aquelas palavras, quanto o de sua mãe, que a olhou com grande perturbação.

"Dominique, mas eu já falei para você não dizer esse tipo de coisa!" Elizabeth falou com impaciência. "Você sabe que eu detesto quando você fala isso!"

"Desculpa mãe, mas é que chega uma hora em quem é impossível acreditar em qualquer coisa." Ela respondeu desanimada.

"Você deveria ser a primeira a querer se curar." Estava claro que não demoraria muito para Elizabeth se desabar em lágrimas.

"Me curar eu quero, o problema é que eu não consigo." A jovem bailarina balbuciou, fazendo Marise se abaixar diante dela e segurar em sua mão.

"Por favor para de dizer essas coisas." Marise praticamente estava implorando. "Isso dói... Demais." O pesar nas palavras de Marise pareceram afetar Dominique, que abriu um sorriso enfraquecido.

"Tudo bem." Ela respondeu, quando Antony se aproximou.

"Eu agora vou fazer uma promessa para você agora, Dominique." Ele disse, e a garota rolou os olhos, com certa impaciência. "Eu posso levar essa sua manta embora?"

"Para quê?" Ela perguntou.

"Não é para sempre, eu só vou levar por uns tempos, e vou te devolver no Natal do ano que vem, quando você estiver totalmente curada." Antony falou com extrema confiança, então Elizabeth se aproximou e colocou sua no ombro do rapaz.

"Está vendo, filha? Um médico como o Dr. Lopez confia na sua recuperação, por que você não se torna otimista também?" Elizabeth sorriu. "você é um ótimo garoto Antony, não é à-toa que o Albert gosta tanto de você."

"Tudo bem, Dr. Lopez." A loira respondeu, entregando Charity para sua mãe, e em seguida pegando o seu cobertor e jogando-o levemente para Antony. "Estou confiando em você."

"É uma promessa Dominique, e eu não costumo falhar com a minha palavra." Ele lhe assegurou, e Marise concordou.

"Bom, agora é minha vez de te presentear." Marise falou, entregando o seu pacote à Dominique, que o abriu com grande curiosidade, e quando seus olhos azulados voltaram a encontrar os olhos negros de sua amiga, eles estavam cheios de lágrimas.

"Eu amei isso... Muito obrigada." Ela disse com a voz embargada, e Marise visivelmente segurava o seu choro.

"Deixa eu ver o presente, filha." Elizabeth disse, então a jovem levantou um álbum, recheado de fotos dela, Marise, e algumas de Judy também.

"Que bom que você gastou seu tempo fazendo isso para mim, mesmo agora sendo uma mulher casada..." Dominique falou, e Antony sorriu.

"Mas isso não muda nada, Dominique." Ele falou com simplicidade.

"É verdade filha, por que você acha isso?" Elizabeth perguntou sorrindo, mas Dominique baixou os olhos.

"Nada não." Ela murmurou, enquanto folheava o seu presente.

"É verdade Dominique." Marise começou, atraindo novamente a atenção da loira. "Você sempre será a minha melhor amiga."

"Claro." Ela respondeu, antes de voltar a atenção ao seu álbum.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Antony olhou para aquela manta que Dominique jogara em seus braços há um ano atrás. O perfume da jovem bailarina ainda estava presente nela, que ficou guardada um ano inteiro no fundo de seu guarda-roupa. Nem ele, nem Marise colocaram um dedo nela durante esse tempo.

Aquela peça quase que infantil quase lhe fazia chorar e então ele bufou em frustração. Ele não conseguira manter sua palavra, não da forma como Elizabeth e Dominique esperavam, mas ele não deixaria de devolver aquilo à ela, mesmo que de uma forma diferente da esperada.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

O natal dos Pierce não podia ser mais colorido e feliz, perfeitamente combinando com a alegria de ter Brittany com eles pela primeira vez. John comprou um pinheiro que sua sogra fez questão de enfeitar com os mais diferenciados, enquanto ele segurava a bebê admirando o trabalho. Suzan por sua vez, estava na cozinha preparando as mais diferenciadas guloseimas natalinas.

"Alguém quer provar os biscoitos que acabaram de sair do forno?" Suzan perguntou assim que chegou na sala com um pratinho cheio de biscoitos de baunilha com gotas de chocolate, que estavam com um cheiro delicioso, sem dúvida alguma.

John se aproximou da esposa sorrindo e pegou um dos biscoitos, provando-o.

"Delicioso." Ele disse, e deu um beijo de leve nos lábios de sua esposa, que durante todo aquele tempo se imaginava em um sonho. Depois que seu pai morrera, ela nunca tivera um natal tão maravilhoso como o daquele ano.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

O carro de Antony estava estacionado do outro lado da rua da casa dos Larson, e a imagem que ele via naquele momento parecia ter saído diretamente de um pesadelo.

A casa de seu professor era a única na rua sem nem um único enfeite natalino nela, nem mesmo uma mísera guirlanda na porta principal. Com certeza a coisa mais triste que ele vira em toda a sua vida, porque os Larson eram provavelmente a família mais natalina que ele conhecia.

Ele saiu de sua casa disposto a entrar lá e falar com Albert e Elizabeth e devolver a manta que pertenceu à Dominique, mas aquela imagem sugou toda a sua coragem. Ele não conseguiria fazer isso.

Então ele ligou o carro e saiu em direção da casa dos Pierce, que era do outro lado da cidade, em um bairro bem mais humilde. Ele sabia que era errado olhar a ficha de pacientes para obter seu endereço, mas aquele caso era extremo, e ele sempre estaria por perto para assegurar que Brittany cresceria saudável e também feliz, até que finalmente estivesse pronta para viver com sua verdadeira família.

Assim que ele chegou na rua onde a residência dos Pierce ficava ele ficou impressionada. A casa humilde da família estava o oposto da dos Larson, muito enfeitada, com uma bela guirlanda verde, luzes coloridas, e um pequeno papai-noel pendurado na chaminé.

Ele estacionou o carro em frente a casa, pegou a manta e desceu dele. Olhou por alguns segundos para a casa, antes de apertar a campainha e ser atendido por uma surpresa Suzan.

"Dr. Lopez, que surpresa." Ela disse com um grande sorriso. Era notável a admiração que ela mantinha por esse homem. "Entre, está frio aqui fora." O jovem médico acompanhou, e assim que adentrou a simples, mas bem arrumada e enfeitada casa os olhares de Christine e John caíram sobre ele. O da mulher era de simpatia, enquanto o do homem de desconfiança.

"Dr. Lopez, que boa surpresa." Christine disse sorrindo. John apenas abriu um sorrisinho que durou dois segundos.

"Aceita um biscoito?" Suzan falou, trazendo o prato cheio de guloseimas para Antony, que pegou um, por educação.

"Muito obrigado." Ele agradeceu e saboreou o biscoito, que estava realmente delicioso. "Hoje eu vim para uma visita rápida, apenas para entregar esse presente à Brittany." Antony colocou a manta dobrada no colo de Suzan. "Eu espero que vocês gostem, é um presente simples..."

"Imagina doutor, é muita gentileza sua." Suzan agradeceu, enquanto olhava para aquela manta tão bonitinha, infantil e com um perfume delicado. "Eu nem sei como agradecer tudo o que o doutor fez e está fazendo por mim."

"A melhor forma de agradecer é cuidando bem dessa menininha linda que você tem agora." Antony respondeu e olhou para Brittany no colo de John, e mesmo ainda tão pequena seus olhos azuis eram notáveis. Um pequeno sorriso brotou nos lábios de Antony com a imagem da pequena.

"Não se preocupe quanto a isso, doutor, nós daremos o nosso máximo para que ela tenha tudo do melhor." John falou, e parecia não muito satisfeito com a visita de Antony.

"Sente-se doutor." Suzan falou, mas o homem se recusou.

"Eu não posso, foi só uma visita rápida para deixar o presente da Brittany, minha família está esperando por mim." Ele explicou. "Mas, feliz natal para vocês." Suzan deu um abraço rápido no médico, assim como Christine. John apenas apertou a sua mão, e antes de deixar a casa, ele olhou mais uma vez para os olhos de Brittany, e a satisfação que ele sentiu naquele momento cobriu toda a frustração que o dominava momentos atrás.

Ele cumprirá sua promessa, não da forma esperada por todos, mas dali a alguns anos eles iriam descobrir que ele não quebrou sua promessa, porque Dominique estaria com eles outra vez.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*No próximo capítulo teremos Brittany e Santana e a sua vida em família.<em>**

**_*Por favor deixem reviews, eu gostaria muito de saber o que vocês estão pensando, como está a dinâmica, os personagens que mais gostaram, os que menos gostaram, etc._**

**_*Obrigado por lerem, e até a próxima._**


	5. Meu pai

**_*Olá pessoal ;)_**  
><strong><em>*Capítulo ficou um pouco curto, mas eu espero que vocês gostem mesmo assim, e com certeza o final dele vai lembrar o final de um dos episódios de Glee, então...<em>**

* * *

><p>Lago dos cisnes tocava enquanto a delicada e habilidosa bailarina realizava os mais graciosos movimentos, para uma platéia estupefata com aquela visão, que se assemelhava a um anjo dançando. Um silêncio profundo reinava entre as pessoas, enquanto a música e a dança continuavam.<p>

Assim que a música cessou, uma salva de palmas calorosa de iniciou, e a dançarina olhou para a primeira fila na platéia, onde a aplaudiam de forma fervorosa e em pé um casal, a mulher tinha cabelos dourados e seus olhos estavam repletos de amor, o homem ao seu lado tinha os olhos de um azul profundo, e em seu rosto estava estampado todo o seu orgulho, e por fim, ao lado desse homem, estava uma jovem negra, com um sorriso extremamente encantador e com os olhos brilhando, mas de repente tudo ficou escuro e o desespero tomou conta da bailarina.

**18 de Dezembro de 1999.**

Brittany era agora uma menina que acabara de completar sete anos, e enchia seus pais e sua avó de orgulho. Na escola ela tinha muitos amigos, e suas professoras a adoravam. Ela era bastante atenciosa e comunicativa, e linda também. Seus cabelos dourados eram lisos e seus olhos tinham um lindo tom de azul, que Suzan achava maravilhoso, mesmo que ficasse claro para qualquer um na rua que aquela menina jamais seria filha legítima de John, com seu cabelo escuro e olhos castanhos, mas ela não se importava, mas de uma coisa o doador que a possibilitou de ter uma filha provavelmente era um homem muito bonito.

Outro ponto bastante interessante em Brittany era o seu talento natural para as artes, principalmente quando envolvia música, mais especificamente dança. A primeira vez que a menina dançou para os seus pais foi aos cinco anos de idade, e eles ficaram tão impressionados que no outro dia John procurou uma escolinha de dança e matriculou a menina, que ficou extremamente feliz e não perdia nem uma aula, a menos que ela estivesse realmente doente.

E naquele dia seria sua a primeira apresentação de dança, uma apresentação natalina.

Era sábado e Brittany acordou mais cedo que o normal. Fazia muito frio e ela se enrolou ainda mais naquela manta de pequenos papais-noeis, que ela tinha desde criança e sua mãe lhe dissera que fora um presente do Dr. Lopez, ou o tio Tony como a menina o chamava.

Brittany adorava o médico, depois de seu pai ele era o homem que ele mais gostava. Ele sempre lhe dava presentes e ia visitá-la com grande freqüência, sendo atencioso e sempre perguntando para sua mãe se tudo estava bem em relação à sua saúde entre outras coisas.

A garota ficou ali se imaginando em sua primeira apresentação, em um palco. Ela havia ensaiado lá algumas vezes, mas ela estava com medo de errar e assim todos ririam de sua cara, mas seu pai lhe disse na noite anterior que ela era uma ótima dançarina, e que com certeza seria a melhor de todos ali, e se seu pai estava dizendo ela acreditou, porque ele nunca mentiu para ela.

"Britt-Britt, pronta para o grande dia?" Sua mãe lhe perguntou assim que entrou no quarto e lhe deu um beijo na testa, percebendo que a menina já estava acordada.

"É... Eu ainda estou com um pouco de medo." A menina respondeu sentando-se na cama. Suzan sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Eu tenho certeza que você vai arrasar." A mulher respondeu. "Todos nós vamos estar lá para te aplaudir de pé." Brittany sorriu mas baixou os olhos, e Suzan percebeu que havia alguma coisa errada com a menina. Apesar de ter apenas sete anos, ás vezes Brittany demonstrava uma profundidade que chegava a ser assustadora para sua pouca idade. "O que foi, querida?"

"Eu sonhei com aquilo de novo." A menina respondeu. Suzan sabia o que era 'aquilo' e o fato da menina sonhar o mesmo sonho mais de uma vez, e sempre se deprimir a cada manhã após isso acontecer a deixava um tanto preocupada.

"Isso não é nada Brittany." Ela respondeu apenas para acalmar a garota, mas que era estranho a menina sonhar com pessoas que tinham físicos parecidos com o dela, assistindo a uma apresentação de dança onde ela era a bailarina. "É só um sonho bobo."

"Eu sei, mas eu vejo nos meus sonhos que essas pessoas são importantes para mim, e de repente, eles... Eles vão embora." A menina disse, porque sempre que ela se lembrava disso ela sentia vontade de chorar.

"Brittany, essas pessoas nem existem, elas são frutos da sua imaginação." Suzan a lembrou. "Oh, isso não é nada filha, hoje é um grande dia, você tem que ficar feliz, não triste por causa de um sonho bobo." Suzan sorriu para a menina que sorriu de volta. "Por favor, não fique triste, luz da minha vida, eu te amo demais."

"Eu também te amo mamãe." Brittany abraçou a mãe, e de repente todo o medo e insegurança que ela estava sentindo foram embora.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Antony tomava seu café-da-manhã junto de Marise, Santana e Juan, seu filho caçula de três anos. Santana estudava no mesmo colégio que sua mãe freqüentara durante toda a vida, o colégio São Francisco, onde após muita discussão com o marido, Marise conseguiu matricular a filha.

"Como estão as coisas da escola, Santana?" Antony perguntou, os finais de semana eram o tempo que ele tinha para conversar com sua família, durante toda a semana ele ficava trancafiado na clínica, saindo junto dos filhos de casa e voltando quase sempre quando eles já estavam dormindo.

"Nós estamos aprendendo a fazer matemática, a professora passou uma folha com cinco contas de mais e eu acabei primeiro, ajudei a Mercedes e a Quinn e ainda acertei todas." Ela respondeu orgulhosa de si mesma e olhou para a mãe. "A irmã Silverstone me disse que eu sou tão inteligente quanto você, mãe." Marise sorriu. Santana sempre contava alguma história de como algumas freiras mais antigas do colégio sempre comparavam as duas, apesar dela mesmo enxergar muito mais Antony na menina do ela própria algo muito mais que traços físicos. Santana tinha um olhar desafiador e um nariz um tanto empinado como seu marido, e adorava fazer perguntas, não acreditando em nada que não lhe provassem ser verdade ou existir. Mas o sorriso era idêntico ao dela, e isso ninguém podia negar.

Nesse momento a empregada da família entrou ali com o telefone em mãos.

"Com licença Dr. Lopez, mas o Dr. Larson disse que precisa falar com o senhor, um assunto urgente." Antony pegou o telefone no mesmo minuto.

"Alô professor Larson, é Antony, algum problema?" A expressão no rosto do médico mudou drasticamente, ela estava leve e descontraída, mas agora estava cheia de preocupação. "Sim, eu estou indo para aí, não se preocupe professor, vai ficar tudo bem." Antony desligou o telefone e levantou-se no mesmo momento.

"O que aconteceu, Tony?" Marise perguntou, sentindo a reação do marido com a ligação. Ele fez sinal para ela se levantar, visivelmente não queria que Santana ouvisse a conversa. Os dois foram até a sala, onde Antony suspirou fundo e colocou as mãos na cintura. "Antony, o que aconteceu com o tio Albert?" Mesmo após anos da morte de Dominique, Marise não conseguia perder o costume de chamar os pais dela de tio e tia.

"Não com ele, mas com a Elizabeth." Antony respondeu. "Ela está no hospital, muito mal." Os olhos de Marise ficaram cheios de lágrimas. "Ele quer que eu vá até lá, falar com ele."

"Eu posso ir com você?" Ela perguntou, já chorando.

"Não, fique aqui com as crianças, ele quer conversar comigo em particular, eu ligo dando notícias." Antony deu um beijo na testa da esposa e a deixou sozinha.

Chorando, Marise se sentou no sofá, e ficou ali, com seus próprios sentimentos. Desde a morte de Dominique os Larson estavam praticamente morrendo aos poucos, Albert ainda tinha seu trabalho, um outro ambiente onde ele podia arejar a cabeça pelo por algumas horas durante os seus dias, mas Elizabeth não, ela se fechou em seu próprio mundo, de onde ela não saía nem deixava ninguém entrar. Era triste, e desde o momento em que Dominique partiu, ela soube que o destino da mulher seria esse. Ela tinha absoluta adoração por sua filha, Dominique era quase uma projeção da própria Elizabeth, e com ela morta, não haveria outra projeção de futuro para a mulher a não ser o mesmo destino que a jovem bailarina.

"Mãe, por que você está chorando?" Marise olhou para a porta para ver Santana olhando para ela com uma expressão triste. Ela sempre ficava assim quando via Marise chorando, às vezes até chorava também. "Meu pai brigou com você?" Infelizmente havia muitas discussões e Santana sempre acabava ouvindo.

"Não, está tudo bem, a mamãe só está preocupada com uma amiga que está doente." Marise respondeu, então Santana se aproximou e sentou-se ao lado dela.

"Por que não rezamos? É isso o que eu aprendi na escola, quando uma pessoa que nós gostamos muito está doente, nós rezamos por ela." Santana falou, e Marise sorriu para ela. "Você não aprendeu isso não?"

"Sim, eu aprendi."Ela respondeu. "E você está certa, filha, vamos rezar."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Assim que Antony chegou no hospital, ele encontrou Albert no corredor, encostado na parede, visivelmente desolado. Ele estava ainda pior do que costumava ser, aquele homem brilhante e cheio de motivação que Antony conheceu em seus anos de faculdade não existia mais. Ele fora substituído por um homem que apenas existia, não vivia, um homem que precisava fazer uma enorme força para se levantar da cama e tentar seguir com sua rotina diária.

"Professor..." Antony falou manso assim que se aproximou do homem. "O que aconteceu, professor Larson?"

"Eu não posso perdê-la Antony, não posso perdê-la." Albert respondeu, chorando, revelando ao seu ex-aluno a verdadeira face de seu desespero. "Ela é a única razão que eu tenho para viver, a única!"

"Professor, por favor, tente se acalmar, e me diga, o que realmente está acontecendo?" Antony disse ao professor, que sentou-se em um banco, o médico mais jovem sentou-se ao seu lado, e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

"Minha vida está acabada." Albert murmurou, enxugando as lágrimas. "Primeiro minha filha, agora a minha esposa, Deus deve ter algo contra mim." Antony esperou pacientemente pelo que Albert falaria depois. "Os órgãos dela estão paralisando, ela está morrendo, o médico que a atendeu disse que nesse ritmo ela não tem mais que alguns poucos dias de vida."

"Mas, não há nada que possa ser feito para se reverter?" Antony perguntou, ele não queria mais esse sofrimento para o seu professor. Ele tinha que pensar em alguma coisa rápida.

"Ela não quer se curar Antony, a vida dela acabou desde o dia que a nossa filha faleceu, ela nunca mais foi a mesma." Albert falou desanimado. "Ela nem vai lutar para viver, ela quer morrer para estar junto de Dominique."

"E se nós encontrássemos uma motivação para ela lutar?" Antony sugeriu, porque ele sabia exatamente onde encontrar essa motivação, e quem ela era ,uma menina de sete anos chamada Brittany Pierce.

"Como? Filho, não existe nada mais doloroso que perder um filho nesse mundo." Albert começou. "Enterrar um filho deve ser o pior castigo encontrado por Deus para punir os homens, e nada, nada pode trazer de volta a felicidade que lhe foi tomada, ela foi enterrada e permanecerá para sempre no túmulo de seu filho"

"Eu sei..." Antony respondeu, mas naquele momento ele sabia que se Elizabeth encontrasse Brittany talvez ela se motivasse e começasse a lutar por sua vida, vendo que sua filha ainda estava viva. Brittany era parte de Dominique, e filha legítima do casal Larson, mesmo que não vinda do ventre de Elizabeth.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Você está pronta, Britt?" Suzan perguntou para a sua filha, que estava arrumando sua roupa para a sua grande noite como bailarina.

"Eu acho que sim." A menina respondeu e sorriu para a sua mãe, que continuou parada na porta do quarto dela, com um sorriso orgulhoso estampado em seu rosto.

"Não tenha dúvidas que você vai ser a bailarina mais bonita de toda a noite." A mulher disse outra vez, ela sabia que a menina estava insegura, mas ela tinha certeza de que aquela noite seria especial para a menina.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Assim que Antony chegou em casa do hospital, Marise veio correndo em sua direção, preocupada com Elizabeth, e a expressão no rosto de seu marido não ajudou nem um pouco.

"Como ela está, Tony?" A mulher perguntou, de braços cruzados e evitando o olhar do marido. Antony colocou as mãos no bolso e soltou um suspiro cansado.

"Ela não está bem, e isso já faz muito tempo." Ele respondeu. "A situação está grave, mas eu ainda acredito em uma chance de recuperação."

"E por que você acredita nisso?" A mulher perguntou, estranhando, já que seu marido era a pessoa mais descrente em quase tudo que ela já conhecera em sua vida, e agora ele estava falando em esperança?

"Porque a ciência pode fazer milagres, ou quase isso." Ele respondeu de uma forma estranha. "Eu vou descansar um pouco, e tentar pensar em algo para ajudar o professor e a Sra. Larson." Ao dizer isso, Antony, subiu caminhou em direção à escada e subiu até seu quarto, deixando Marise intrigada.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Papai, eu já estou indo." Brittany falou sorridente, para o seu pai que assistia um jogo de beisebol na TV. "Você vai mesmo me ver hoje a noite?"

"Claro que eu vou." John respondeu abraçando a menina. "A promessa de um Pierce jamais é quebrada, se lembra disso?" Ele falou antes de dar um beijo na bochecha da menina. Essa era uma frase que seu pai lhe dizia, e segundo ele, era dito pelo seu pai e assim por diante.

"Claro." A menina respondeu sorrindo. "Você vai levar o Artie também, não vai?"

"Claro, se ele é seu amigo, então ele é meu amigo também." John respondeu. "Agora vai lá, fica tranqüila, porque vai dar tudo certo, você vai ser a melhor bailarina da noite, e todo mundo vai te aplaudir de pé."

"Britt-Britt, vamos logo, não podemos nos atrasar." Suzan chamou a menina, que correu ao encontro de sua mãe e avó que já esperavam por ela na porta, e antes dela sair de sua casa, acenou para o homem, que acenou de volta.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Já se passava das sete, quando John ficou na frente de sua casa, esperando pelo menino Artie, o melhor amigo de Brittany aparecer para ele levá-lo a apresentação da menina, que começaria as oito horas.

Graças a um acidente de trabalho, o pai do menino se impossibilitou de levá-lo, e a mãe dele tinha que ficar em casa para ajudar seu marido, que estava com o pé imobilizado.

Não demorou para o carro dos Abrams parou em frente da casa, e um menino desceu correndo.

"Tchau mamãe, eu prometo que me comporto direitinho."O menino disse, assim que se inclinou na porta do carro para falar com a mulher. John se aproximou, sorrindo.

"Não se preocupe, eu sei que Artie é um bom garoto." O homem falou, e o menino sorriu para ele. "Por volta das dez, ele já vai estar entregue em casa, eu prometo."

"Tudo bem, então, nós vemos mais tarde, e mais uma vez, comporte-se, hein, Arthur?" A mulher falou.

"Eu vou me comportar, mamãe, eu já disse." Ele falou mais uma vez.

"Então, até mais filho, até mais John." A mulher se despediu.

"Até mais Betty." Assim que o carro saiu, John olhou para o menino, que sorriu. "Vamos? Nós não queremos nos atrasar e deixar a Britt esperando por nós, não é?"

"Sim, Sr. Pierce." O menino concordou.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Albert sentou-se na cadeira do hospital, e olhou para a esposa que estava dormindo na cama. Mesmo dormindo, a expressão em seu rosto não demonstrava nem um pouco de paz, e isso só fazia o homem se entristecer ainda mais.

Em suas mãos havia uma pequena caixinha de música que pertencia a Dominique, que Elizabeth guardava em seu quarto, no criado ao lado da cama.

Ele abriu a caixa a caixa delicadamente, e começou a tocar 'lago dos cisnes', a música favorita de Dominique para dançar balé. Quando ele ouvia aquela música, ele podia realmente sentir sua presença, e tinha esperança que mesmo dormindo, o subconsciente de sua esposa ouvisse a música, e se acalmasse por sentir Dominique ali também.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

John dirigia, enquanto Artie sentado no banco de trás se distraía enquanto cantava baixinho a música que tocava no rádio, uma dos Backstreet boys, a banda do momento.

John olhou para o relógio e viu que já era vinte para as oito, e pela distância que eles estavam do teatro municipal, não chegariam a tempo.

O homem acelerou um pouco mais, e olhou pelo retrovisor o garoto que continuava cantando distraído, quando ele ouviu uma buzina, e o choque de um veículo grande, contra o seu carro.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Esse é o penúltimo capítulo da primeira fase, só mais um capítulo e finalmente teremos Brittana adolescentes =), e logo depois o seu encontro.<em>**  
><strong><em>*Por favor, deixem reviews, essa é uma fic difícil de se escrever, e eu gostaria muito de saber o que vocês estão achando, certo?<em>**  
><strong><em>*Obrigada por lerem e até a próxima.<em>**


End file.
